


The New Goddess

by the_doctor_still_lives



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_still_lives/pseuds/the_doctor_still_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right After The Defeat of Gaea Leo and Calypso come home on Festus and there is a new goddess on the block</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the entire series don't read this. And Levana is not from the lunar chronicles i just like the name.

Piper looked off Camp Half-Blood Hill. In 6 months she would be dressed in white and Jason would be in black and white waiting for her at the altar. 3 days ago Leo died with the price of Gaea gone. Yesterday Jason proposed to her.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jason whispered in her ear.

Piper sighed. Should she tell him? He was her fiance after all. She decided to tell him the truth.

“Leo. Us.”Piper finally replied. He interlocked his fingers with hers.

”Ah. Yeah. Me too. I miss him every day. Wish I could have done something more.”Jason replied heftily.

Piper nodded. Leo had been that annoying little brother. But she missed him so bad. She looked up at the sky hoping she would see something including his death. All of a sudden a bronze figure appeared in the sky and it seemed like it was coming towards them.

 As it got closer she heard, “WHO DIED?!! WHO CAME BACK? MR.McSHIZZLE THAT’S WHO!”.  

“LEO!”Piper and Jason yelled.

They ran to the bottom of the hill to meet him. Behind Leo was a girl about Leo’s age. She had blonde hair and a short white dress kind of like a Greek tunic.

“Calypso?” Piper gasped.

As Leo came down, Piper shoved him down Calypso jumping off at the sudden commotion. Piper didn't care. She didn't own him! Piper was boiling mad.

¨Don't you ever scare me like that again Flame-O!¨Piper shouted.

Leo chuckled.

¨Nice to see you again to Beauty Queen. I will try not to die again. And thanks for the potion by the way.¨Leo laughed.

Piper helped him up to his feet and as soon as Leo got up Jason crushed him in a bear hug.

“Nice to see you again too Sparky.”Leo greeted him.

Jason pulled away quickly. “Watch it. Only Piper gets to call me Sparky.” Jason replied.

“Whatever Superman. “ Leo protested.

Jason grinned. Leo was back as the same sarcastic Leo. Percy and Annabeth came running towards them.

“We came as soon as we could!” Annabeth panted.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Calypso?!! I thought you couldn’t leave Ogygia! LEO?!! You're alive?!!” Percy shouted in disbelief.

Calypso glared at him. “You said you would get me off you water freak! You lied to me!”Calypso shouted at Percy.

Annabeth laughed. “Nice one Calypso! I’ll have to use that one. Usually I just use Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth giggled.

“Hey! What about Water Boy? Or Aquaman?” Leo suggested. Everyone roared of laughter. Percy turned bright red. All of a sudden a bright light appeared in the middle of the group. When it died away a woman in a beautiful white dress with her long auburn hair blowing in the wind was there.

“Hello. I am Levana. Goddess of beauty, friendship, happiness and honesty. I am only created when three of them are presented. I see beauty, friendship, and happiness. Can someone please take me to Mount Olympus?”The woman stated.

“Hold on. I thought Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty!” Annabeth protested.

Levana smiled. “When I was created I took a title from one of the Olympians. I did not choose. It just happened to be Aphrodite.” Levana explained.

“ Okay let's get this straight. Leo just came back from the dead, Calypso just got freed, and we just got a new goddess.” Percy said.

“Yep! That’s about it! But who is gonna take Levana to Mount Olympus?” Jason asked.

"I vote Beauty Queen. She is gonna have to control her mother with her charmspeak and it’s her mom that has had her title stolen or whatever.” Leo suggested.

Everyone nodded. _Oh gods._ Piper thought. _Why do they want me?I’m not gonna be able to use charmspeak on Mom! She’s the one who gave it to me. But it worked on Gaea. Maybe it will work on Mom…_ “Alright! I’ll do it. But I need 2 others. How about...Jason! And… Calypso. And don’t worry Calypso. You’ll be fine.”Piper exclaimed.

Calypso still was a little bit on the squirmy side. 

“But I’m not a demigod. I can’t go on the quest.”Calypso protested. 

“That technically doesn’t matter. Satyrs go on quests all the time and they aren’t demigods.”Percy replied.

Piper felt Calypso totally relax. Her face expression said _ Thanks. _ And she thought she caught Jason looking at Leo very intently. She recognized that face! Jason liked Leo! She was surprised. She wondered if Leo liked Jason. Nico and Will came over, hand in hand. 

“Hey guys! Wait. Leo? I thought you were dead!” Will protested. 

 “Huh. I felt you die. Did you use the potion?” Nico asked.

Leo nodded. Piper looked at Leo. He was looking at Jason in the same way Jason was looking at him!  _ Oh gods.  _ Piper thought. Calypso and I are about to lose a man. 

 

 


End file.
